He Just Wanted Some Love
by GiLaw
Summary: Why is Foxy more sensitive than the other animatronics? Why did he cause the Bite of 87? Why is he in the mess he is in now? A one-shot about Foxy's past.


**Wazzup my favourite people? GiLaw is in the house!**

**So for those of you who know me, I bet you're thinking this:**

_**"GILAW LIKES FIVE NIGHTS AT FREDDY'S?!"**_

**Well actually I haven't really PLAYED Five Nights at Freddy's because if there's one thing I hate it's jumpscares . . . And bad animated ships. **

**So this is just gonna be a little theory on what I think happened in Foxy's past and why he's more sensitive than the other animatronics. **

**Enjoy! ;D**

**He Just Wanted Some Love**

You know that feeling when you feel different from everyone else?

That feeling where you feel like you're not there for any particular reason, you're just there?

That feeling where no one cares about you?

The feeling where you try to do something but get no credit?

That feeling where you've done something so bad, it haunts you for the rest of your life?

Foxy felt all of those feelings all the time.

Whether it was when he was entertaining kids by day or hiding behind the curtain by night, he was never safe from those scarring feelings.

He was a pirate.

A pirate fox.

They could have designed him to be a singing monkey or a cute little mouse that everyone wanted to cuddle, but no, he was a pirate fox that most sensitive kids were either afraid of, or were more interested in listening to Freddie, Bonnie and Chica's cheery little songs. And even if he tried to bounce up to the kids in a playful manner, it always looked like he wanted to attack the child; waving his hook around, grinning widely to show off his sharp teeth and looking ready to pounce. No wonder the kids were already afraid of him.

Life as an animatronic was bad enough, getting no love or affection.

Then the Bite of 87 happened.

To this day, Foxy himself didn't know how or why it happened, what had triggered him to do such a thing. Freddy always claimed that it was because he was mental and had no self control. Foxy always thought it was because he simply wanted attention. He had pounced as playfully as he could at a tiny little girl who had been wandering around by herself and then . . . SNAP!

It happened just like that!

Her screams were enough to fill the entire restaraunt, send everyone running to the scene. Foxy himself just stood there, his jaw blood stained, unable to believe what had just happened. Of course everyone believed that Foxy had intended to violently attack and kill the poor girl and the animatronics were banned from wandering around the restaraunt alone ever since.

Freddy was furious.

"YOU IDIOT!" he'd screamed, slapping the fox with his massive bear fists. "YOU FUCKING IDIOT! WHAT DO YOU THINK YOU WERE DOING? NOW LOOK WHAT YOU'VE DONE TO US! YOU'VE DESTROYED US ALL!"

"Freddy, I-"

"FUCK UP!" A belt on the jaw was enough to quiten him. Satisfied with this, Freddy growled and nodded at Bonnie and Chica who had watched the whole thing with no shame. "Come on," he spat. "Leave him be." As they turned on him, Freddy glanced at Foxy one last time and snarled "I'm not surprised they remade you. I just wish they'd thrown you out altogether."

Mangle . . .

Just thinking about her name made Foxy tense up.

For God's sake, she was a REMAKE of HIM!

A REMAKE!

So the toddlers would be more entertained.

Foxy had tried to be child friendly. He had tried to entertain the kids. But all he ever did was scare them off. The animatronic designers always thought he was just stalking them.

So they made Mangle.

There was a time when Mangle was a beautiful, if not sexy fox. Her white fur and rosy cheeks were enough to charm any small child. Charm them a little too much. Charm them to the point where they wanted to hug her and tickle her and play with her, right to the point where they tore her body apart.

The thought of it always made Foxy feel like HE was being torn apart, the fact that HE was trying his hardest to make the children happy only to send them running off screaming but Mangle could just stand there and let the children run to her.

No wonder she ended up in the state she was in. 'The bitch deserved it,' Foxy thought to himself every night.

The other three animatronics wanted nothing to do with him. Every night, they just sat in the stage, ignoring the fox as he tried to join them. Every time he tried to say something, Freddy laughed.

So Foxy sat all alone in the Pirate Cove. He hated it there.

He hated being alone.

And most of all, he hated those night guards who dared to take the job.

He hated it when they watched him too much because it felt like they wanted to make sure he didn't bite anything. Well what would you expect after that stupid phone guy told them about the Bite of 87?

And he hated it when they watched him too little because it always reminded him of those times when he'd tried to entertain kids but simply ended up scaring him.

No one liked him . . .

The kids were terrified of him . . .

He'd been replaced . . .

He'd ended the other animatronics and himself in this mess . . .

He was all alone . . .

Suddenly the thoughts would send him running. Consumed by angry sadness, fury burning through his wired veins, he'd run through the restaraunt, straight into the office before the night guard could react.

And then he'd bite.

**So that's my fic! Hope you like and agree with it! I think I might write more fics on this game if I have the time!**

**Oh my God, I am a one disturbed girl! X'D**

**Please Read and Review and check out my other stories and until next time- Hey, I wonder what would happen if I played "What Does The Fox Say" around Foxy? That would be interesting . . .**


End file.
